


Meeting the Family

by HiddenViolet



Series: Violet's December Writing 2019 [5]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Meet the Family, the original characters are jt's fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Fluff - A bit of a sequel to Big Brother in which JT brings Malcolm to see his family.
Series: Violet's December Writing 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559452
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	Meeting the Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatLea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLea/gifts), [Castalie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castalie/gifts).



> This was requested by a couple people who I have gifted the fic. If you guys want to see anything just leave a comment and I'll try to get around to it.

Malcolm was nervous. Perhaps that wasn’t the right word. Terrified was more like it. JT rolled his eyes.

“It’ll be fine. They’re going to love you. Even if they don’t all love you, my mom will. Which means that they all will whether or not they want to. Just try and chill a bit.”

“Sorry, it’s just I’ve never met a friend’s parents. Not really sure how to do it.”

“Wait, never? Really? Man, that sucks. I can’t believe how many of my friend’s parent’s I met. Well, that doesn’t matter. It’d be completely different anyway. No prior experience is going to help you.”

Malcolm shot him a scared look. “What do you mean by that?”

“Calm down, just means that they aren’t ever going to want to let you go once you go in there. And here we are.” JT shut off the car and glanced at his friend. Malcolm was staring at the house in terror.

“If you can stare down a serial killer you can meet my parents. Now, help with the bags.”

They climbed out of the car and picked up the heavy bags to take them into the house. Before they entered the house though, the door burst open and a sea of people poured out of it. At least that’s what it looked like to Malcolm. In actuality, it was 4. Three men and a woman. The group converged on JT and Malcolm. There were at least 3 conversations happening at once. Malcolm sort of thought that he’d be forgotten, but no. Olivia Tarmel caught sight of him and wrapped him in a hug. Talking and cooing at him.

“Aww, aren’t you just the most precious little thing. So cute. Come inside, I bet you’re starving after that trip.” She clamped a hand on his wrist and dragged him towards the house. The three men and JT were all still standing in the yard talking. Malcolm spared a glance back at his friend and followed Olivia into the house.

They stopped at the entryway to remove their coats. After Malcolm was divested of his heavy winter coat, Olivia began guiding him into the house. Although he didn’t miss the appraising look, she gave him. It was exactly the same look that Gil gave him. The one that said he was too thin, and something needed to be done about it. Malcolm was a little terrified for his life. She tugged him into the kitchen where there were two other men. One about Olivia’s age, JT’s father probably, and a younger one. Malcolm assumed that he was the fourth brother.

“Patrick, Erik, come and meet Malcolm. They turned from what they were doing, messing around with something in a pot, to look at him. A big grin split Erik’s face when he caught sight of Malcolm. He left his son and came over to them. He hugged Malcolm voraciously and then patted him on the back.

“Welcome to the family! Honestly, I thought you were going to be taller.”

Malcolm chuckled a little bit. “I hadn’t realized that your entire family was made up of giants.”

“Oh, that’s not true,” Olivia said, “Jason is just average. I can see how that would see tall to you though.”

Malcolm made an offended noise. “I’ll have you know that I am 5’6 ½.”

Patrick decided to get in on the conversation. “If you have to give partial inches then you are short. More than that I bet you are lying about that. Short people always round up and use partial inches. Not technically a lie and they can get away with it. Although just tell us if you start getting a crick in your neck.”

“You just tell me if you want to see what my face looks like instead of just the top of my head.”

There were chuckles from everyone in the kitchen and then Olivia made Malcolm sit down in the chair. He offered to help her, but she insisted that he sit down and rest from the long trip. She set a plate of food in front of him insisting that he eat it. Halfway through it, they were joined by JT who kissed his mother on the cheek and hugged his father.

Then he rubbed a hand over Malcolm’s head, brushing the hair away from his eyes. Malcolm looked up at him with a smile and JT sat next to him.

“We’ll just give the two of you a little bit of space.” Olivia herded Patrick and Erik back out of the kitchen. JT snagged the half-full plate of food from Malcolm and began to eat.

“Thanks, JT. There was not a chance that I was going to be able to finish that whole plate. I don’t know what she was thinking, giving me that much food.”

“She was thinking that you’re too thin and that she’s going to single-handedly fatten you up like you’re a turkey.”

“Gil’s been trying to do that for years and has yet to succeed. Not that I don’t have faith in your mom but it’s not super likely.”

They both laughed for a moment and then JT turned seriously to him. “For real man, are you okay? I know that you’ve met a lot of people today and that it’s been a lot of social interaction with people you don’t know. With the added stress of meeting a friend’s parents for the first time.”

Malcolm thought about it for a moment and then shrugged. “Everyone has been really nice to me so that helped. Also, I seem to get along with your family. And they seem to like me.”

“I told you they would. See, this all turned out alright.” JT finished up what was on the plate and then tugged Malcolm to his feet.

“Come on, pretty boy. Let’s go see what movie they picked for tonight. I’ll even let you sit on my lap and doze off the way you always do on movie night. How does that sound?”

Malcolm smiled, “Amazing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment or Kudos if you liked.


End file.
